For the Love of Tartarus!
by Sasaki Akiko
Summary: Mortella a daughter of Hades, has the gift of seeing the dead and doesn't want to go to Camp-half Blood but is forced to by her father and her brother Nico.


"Mortella! Hurry up you're going to be late for school!" Mortella's Uncle called from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Just getting out of the shower!" Mortella yelled back, she stepped onto the bathroom floor matt, her short black and pink highlighted hair clung to her neck. She quickly wrapped a towel around her naked torso, Mortella stepped into her nicely warm room tinted with the early rays of sunlight, the smell of strawberry incense filled her nose as she lit one on fire to calm her senses. She had her reoccurring dream again. _More like nightmares_…She thought. Mortella dried off and put on a black ripped t-shirt with the red word of 'fallen' in what looks like blood writing, she slipped on a pair of black Capri's with a pair of combat boots, she knew something bad was going to happen today. _Something always bad happens to me…every day… _Mortella struggled with her black sweatshirt, she snatched her bag from the floor, next to her guitar. Her uncle grunted in her direction as she plummeted from the last few steps on the stairs, her feet hopping on the ground floor.

"Morning."

"Good morning Mortella…. Is that what you are wearing to school?"

"Yes, I like it…the rips aren't that bad…I do have a tank top under it… So you can't see my boobs…" Mortella grabbed a cup and poured some apple juice in it.

"Still, why do you always have to wear black? It's un-flattering for a girl your age." Her uncle whined, Mortella tilted her still wet head and drank her juice.

"I like it… So what's it matter if it flatters me or not?"

"Fine… Want a ride or are you walking?"

"Walking, of course!" Mortella said in disgust at her uncles suggestion.

"Okay, okay No car ride…I know. You don't want to be seen with a teacher…"

"At least you get it, Uncle Brunner."

"You know you can call me by my first name." He stated and rolled his wheelchair into the living room.

"I'm leaving now Uncle Brunner!" She called into the other room, she turned to leave hearing a small sigh leave her uncles lips.

Mortella stepped off the front steps where she saw one of her best friends, only this best friend was different…this one was dead.

"Hi Alice…"

"Hello Mortella, how are you this lovely dead morning?"

Alice Tilted her head, her ghostly hand sweeping her hair back.

"I guess I'm okay…"

"Another nightmare I presume?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry it'll be over soon." Alice smiled before disappearing into the early morning rays.

Mortella sighed and started off for school, her friend Lyle welcomed her at the front steps.

"Hey Mort." He grinned, his red hair glistened in the sun as he tilted his head.

"Hi Ly."

"You look terrible! You have big bags under your eyes! Did you have another nightmare?" Lyle was the only one who knew about her nightmares and how she can see dead people.

"What of it, I always have the same one." Mortella sighed, Lyle gave her a quick hug before a dark sinister man walked up.

"Mortella, how are you?"

"Hello, father I'm good. How about your self?"

"I my dear am fine, although there is some unrest in my home land."

Mortella turned to Lyle.

"I'll be right back…I have to have a private meeting with my dad."

Lyle shrugged and gave her another quick hug and whispered in her ear

"Be careful, I love you Mort."

Mortella grinned and hugged him back, before her dad hurried her away from her friend.

"What is it?" Mortella asked concerned, her brother half brother Nico was waiting for them in a alley by the school.

"Hello Mortella, How are you this dreadful day?"

"Hi Nico, good…You?"

"Horrible."

"Now that's my boy!" Hades cried with joy, Nico has been learning well under their fathers wing.

"Okay cut to the chase, what do you want?" Mortella interrupted the father-son moment. She hated how her father preferred her step-brother more than her.

"You need to go to Camp-Half Blood, they need you."

"I told you already, I'm not going to a stupid camp for Demi-Gods! You can forget it Hades!" She yelled, she's had this argument with her father for years. Mortella turned to go but Nico grabbed her arm.

"For the love of Tartarus! Can't you see that you need to go in order to live?" Mortella hated being touched so she pushed him into Hades.

"Leave me alone! I did just fine before you two idiots showed up! I don't need you telling me where to go and shit!" Mortella yelled grabbing her bag from the ground, Nico grabbed her arm again.

"Dad a little help?" Nico growled.

"That's enough you two! I am your father and you should listen to me Mortella!"

"Sure as hell don't act like it!" Mortella cried, Nico's grip tightened on her arm as she tried to pull away.

"That's not my fault young lady!"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot it was your stupid little pact with your brothers!" Mortella spat back, her arm swung back and hit Nico in the face. Nico let go, Mortella ran away from them but it wasn't long before the ground opened up in front of her, her Father stepped out of the ground casually, with Nico following him.

"Come on Mortella time to go."

"Uh no it's time for you guys to go, me to stay." Mortella retorted. Mortella shot around them, she felt a hand on her sweatshirt. _shit! I knew something bad would happen today!_ Mortella felt something hard hit her head, she blacked out, next thing she new she woke up look at the place she was dreading the most…. Camp-Half Blood.


End file.
